


A Cozy Start

by Capicada



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capicada/pseuds/Capicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How he had fallen asleep in that position, North would never know. He guessed it was from years of snoozing in tree branches, park benches, and the occasional colorful tunnels found on most playgrounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cozy Start

How he had fallen asleep in that position, North would never know. He guessed it was from years of snoozing in tree branches, park benches, and the occasional colorful tunnels found on most playgrounds.

As of now, however, the one and only Jack Frost was draped across North’s sturdy chair like a haphazardly discarded blanket. His legs were sprawled; one rested on the chair’s edge while the other was bent at an odd angle and dangled off of the chair’s armrest. His torso was twisted so that his legs could rest in their positions while his upper half snuggled into the crook of the chair. Jack’s hair was plastered against his skin, due to the sweltering warmth his current position provided him with. And from what North could see under Jack’s frosted hood, Jack’s face was so hard-pressed into the other armrest of the chair that his pale cheek looked like a part of the couch.

But at least he looked comfortable.

After beholding the tranquil scene for a second more, North huffed. This would not do. He prided himself on being an excellent host to anyone and everyone who had the fortune to be welcomed into his humble abode, and the fact that Jack Frost had been denied this welcome until now didn’t mean North couldn’t work vigorously at making up for lost time.

Moving as quietly as only Old St. Nick could, North tip-toed over to Jack and gathered his wayward form in his own beefy arms. Such drowsy heat and sweat radiated from Jack’s skin that North almost considered laying Jack back down on his chair to continue his slumber in peace, but there were many times that North himself had fallen into a deceitfully peaceful sleep in that chair only to wake up with an aching back. He knew better than to trust that wooden trap.

Holding Jack tightly and being careful to keep his dangling arms and legs out of the reach of bustling yetis and scurrying elves, North carried his precious cargo up a set of winding wooden stairs, imposing, mighty, and strewn with tinsel, to his guest bedroom. Once there he carefully laid Jack down on the gigantic comforters of the even larger bed and tucked him in against the hand-sewn pillows and shelves of Russian antiques. The window had been left open by accident, airing out the comfy room and bringing the temperature down, which North imagined Jack would appreciate.

Giving Jack’s hair one last affectionate rustle, North turned and tiptoed his way out of the room. While turning back to close the sturdy wooden door North glanced back to Jack and had to hold in a hearty chuckle when the Guardian of Fun sleepily snuggled into the pillows and uttered a content sigh. Satisfied he completely shut the door and went on his merry way.

It wouldn’t make up for all the cramped colorful tunnels just yet, but it was a cozy start.

 

 

 


End file.
